Seraphimon
|-|Seraphimon= |-|ShadowSeraphimon= Character Synopsis Seraphimon is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Seraph and the archangel Michael. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. It is dressed in holy armor that shines silver and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true identity and personality are hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon. It bears the Crest of Hope on its plackart. He appears in Digimon Frontier as a supporting character. He was one of the Three Great Angels. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| '''2-A | 2-A, likely High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Patamon, Seraphimon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon, One of the Three Great Angels Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, Aborption, Matter Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Hacking, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Expert Swordsman, Can negate the durability of evil enemies via "Judgement Slash, Can remove Curses, Air Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction (Can recreate the Big Bang, though this is a suicide attack), Portal Creation, Probability Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Power Nullification, and Existence Erasure | Same as before with the addition of Darkness Manipulation and Void Manipulation | Same as before plus Abstract Existence and Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Fought and damaged ExoGrimmon. Also could fight the Gaia Origin as a member of Koh's team. Should be superior to Susanoomon, who can "shake universes", Lucemon who can "rebuild the Digital World" and should be comparable to Chronomon Holy Mode) | Multiverse Level+ '''(Has surpassed their base form after having became one with the darkness. Should be superior to The Royal Knights, including Omnimon and Alphamon) | '''Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ (As an executioner and embodiment of God's Law he should be far superior to Cherubimon who governs over The Kernal which exists beyond the multiverse itself and is where God themselves reside in, His Testament attack is directly compared to that of the energy and same Big Bang used to create all worlds in Digimon) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Comparable to Cherubimon, who fought MagnaGarurumon, a Digimon explicitly described as moving at lightspeed and later fought two members of the Royal Knights) | '''Immeasurable (Kept pace with ExoGrimmon and the Gaia Origin) | Immeasurable (Should logically be superior to MagnaAngemon, who fought NEO, an entity who surpassed space and time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '''| '''Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Needed to be defeated by his own attack or by attacks of Aldamon's caliber) | Multiverse Level+ (Can tank hits from ExoGrimmon and even GranDracmon) | Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Superior or at least comparable to Daemon, who survived a confrontation against God) Stamina: High, can last extended fights with powerful Digimon like Cherubimon Range: At least Tens of meters (several dozens) with regular attacks, '''Multi-Universal with Testament | Multiversal+', likely' High Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence:' Seraphimon is an exceedingly ancient and powerful Digimon and is the executor of God's laws. *As a result, it is very capable of holding its own in combat, destroying foes with powerful energy attacks and engaging melee-oriented foes with Excalibur. *However, Seraphimon has been shown to be somewhat arrogant at times, being tricked by Mercuremon into firing the Strike of the Seven Stars into the latter's shield, resulting in his defeat when the attack was launched back at him. '''Weaknesses:' Somewhat overconfident Versions: Avatar | ShadowSeraphimon | '"True" Seraphimon Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Strike of the Seven Stars:' Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Shield Strike:' Rams the opponent with its beam shield. *'Excaliburst:' Powers up the Excalibur and then slices the enemy. *'Holy Jump:' Uses holy power to launch straight up into the sky. *'Shield Counter:' Blocks an incoming attack with its beam shield, following up with a sword slash. *'Flying Sword of Justice:'Rushes forward through the air to stab with its outstretched Excalibur. *'Judgment Slash:' A single sword strike that destroys evil. *'Soul Banish:' Glows with holy energy before either firing one or more energy blades or unleashing a powerful kick. *'Holy Desinfection:' Cures cursed status ailments on allies. *'Heaven's Heal:' Heals injuries to self and allies. *'Excalibur:' Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a portal to another dimension that sucks in the enemy and seals them away, or blasts the enemy with light from the gate. This light blast has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Holy Shot:' Fires a bullet of holy energy from its spinning rod. *'Glide:' Flaps its wings to stay airborne. *'Halo Attack:' Spins through the air swinging its Holy Rod. *'Staff Sweep:' Trips the opponent with the Holy Rod. *'Angel Slam:' Uses its Holy Rod to pick up an enemy and slam it into the ground. *'Holy Rod:' Hits the opponent with its glowing Holy Rod. *'God Typhoon:' Spins its Holy Rod or both itself and the Holy Rod to create a tornado. *'Heaven's Knuckle:' Gathers holy power in its fist and shoots a beam of holy light from it. *'Gate of Destiny:' Seraphimon has sometimes been shown to be able to use the abilities of its previous stage, MagnaAngemon. With this attack he uses Excalibur to open a gate to a sealed dimension from which there is no escape, consigning his foe to oblivion. *'Excalibur:' Attacks with the holy sword generated from its right arm. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a new Big Bang Extra Info: This page details Seraphimon as they appear in Digimon Frontier as well as the feats shown in the official databook and Koh's Seraphimon in the Digimon World Dawn/Dusk games. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Angels Category:Religious Figures Category:Namco Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Weapons Master Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Healers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Hackers Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Light Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Holy Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Curse Wielders Category:Air Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Messiahs Category:Tier 2